Remus Reads A Snupin
by Lillith Nocturne
Summary: Another of these little shorts I love so much. Remus pays a visit where I'm reading a 'Snupin'. Being the torturous, evil fangirl that I am, I show him said graphic literature. Hilarity ensues... at least, I think so. Enjoy!


**_AN: Blame my Sensei, she totally spawned all of this, and thus as usual it is dedicated to her. This is the second in a series of three such 'what if' fics. Severus is the subject of the first, this one youre currently reading is the second, and the third is called 'Sirius and Remus Encounter 'Puppy Love'. If you like this, read them. You'll like them, I'm sure :) I'm nothing, if not confident. Enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

Tisha sat at her table, completely engrossed in the fic she was reading and never moving her eyes from it but to blink rapidly when her eyes began to ache. A hand with thin, long, well weathered fingers placed a steamy cup of tea next to her and she cupped it as a means of fighting off the cold that was seeping from the tiles into her feet and up the rest of her body.

"You're going to blind yourself if you aren't careful." Remus Lupin chuckled in a fatherly tone. Tisha tore her eyes away from the screen long enough to give him a reproaching look over the rims of her glasses. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to her and sipped his own tea and seemed content, if only for the moment. Finally he snapped in curiosity. "What are you reading that is that good?" he asked.

"Just a little Snupin I happened across today that my Sensei sent me." She said in passing as she kept reading. Remus nodded, blinked a few times and then let his face fall in a frown.

"You may have to clarify some of that for me." He advised. "I'll need a definition for 'Snupin' and 'Sensei'."

"Really, Remus." Tisha sighed in disappointment as she shrunk the browser and turned towards him. "Alright, a 'Snupin' is a type of fan fiction and I do remember explaining those to you." She paused long enough for him to nod. "And 'Sensei' is the Japanese word for teacher."

"Alright, well, what entails a 'Snupin' fan fiction story?" he asked. Tisha blushed a bit and tried to stammer her way into an explanation. "Is that some sort of American slang for something graphic and sexual?" Remus asked, laughing at seeing Tisha blushing that much deeper a red.

"Well, this particular 'Snupin' certain has its moments." She chuckled nervously. "No, how can I put this…? A 'Snupin' is… a fictional little window into the world of 'what if Snape and Lupin were lovers?'." She said, cringing even before Remus could react properly.

"A what? Give me that." He demanded, yanking the laptop from her and bringing up the screen.

"Yes, well, time for bed." Tisha said quickly, grabbing her tea, wrapping her sweater tighter around herself, and taking double strides up the stairs. She closed her door, so as not to jar Remus from his shocked reading of the rather graphic fan fic she had just been engrossed in not long ago. Once she was nestled under the covers, she figured Remus would show himself out and head to bed, leaving the thorough chewing out the for next morning. Just as her eyes were drooping heavily her door swung open.

"I'll have you know three things." Remus explained, wide eyed and looking traumatized. Tisha bit back a snicker and nodded. "First of all, there is no 'alternate universe' that could possibly exist where 'Snupin' could occur. Second, you are truly demented for fantasizing about such impossibly disturbing things. Lastly, if I ever catch you reading any stories where I grind my anything against Snape's anything else, I'll bust that tripe machine with my bare hands." He said without taking a breath. With eyes still wild and chest still heaving he nodded to himself before waiting expectantly for a reply. A smirk slid slowly across Tisha's face as she nodded.

"Yes, Professor Lupin, you have my word." She said as seriously as she could manage and put up her hand to swear. "I solemnly swear to stop reading slashy fics about you and the potions teacher." She snickered. Remus' eyes narrowed and Tisha thought she could possibly have heard him growl.

"Cocky Americans." He mumbled to himself as he shook his head.

"I think Snape's rubbing off on you a bit." Tisha said bravely, diving under the covers as Remus started throwing pillows.


End file.
